The Trade Federation
The Trade Federation was a player created alliance in the game Cyber Nations. The Trade Federation is dedicated to promoting trade among its members and is based on the fictional Trade Federation from the Star Wars universe. The Trade Federation was originally founded in early 2006 and has been since been revived on August 1, 2006 by Kaiser Jurgen III of Imperial Germany. But, the merger had failed the The Trade Federation fell into chaos. Soon after, the TTF dissolved. It stands now only in memory as one of CN's great alliances. The data in the TTF charter below is invalid now, but it will stand as a archive for future CN'ers History The Two Day War or The Bayern Conflict Shortly after the recreation of The Trade Federation, their popularity began to grow and numbers increased. Soon The Trade Federation became a quite sizable league of nations and their leaders began to plan for the elimination of the Imperial Guards. After intensive planing the Federate heads had devised a foolproof plan that would devastate the nations of the Guard. Unfortunately the time required to initiate the attack plan was not available. Federate spies had informed Kaiser Jurgen III that the Imperial Guard was beginning to train forces in order to invade the imperial palace and assassinate the Emperor. This could not be tolerated so on August 31, 2006 preemptive strikes were launched against the Imperial Guard. These attacks, code named Order 66, proved quite effective and by using the sheer number of Federate soldiers to overwhelm the Imperial Guard, forced a retreat into fall back positions located within the capital cities of the Guard. After the fighting stopped on the first day, a courier from Emperor Marxus IV, delivered terms of surrender to the nations of Bayern, Elites Empire, and Fighterfront. The Terms read: These messages where never responded to and on September 1, 2006 the government building in the nation of Fighterfront had the flag of the CameCo Corporation hanging from its roof. With its government in shambles Fighterfront was the first nation to be thrown into anarchy by the power of The Trade Federation. At the same time as the over throwing of the Fighterfront government, a military force of unmatched size stormed the capital of Bayern. These troops had no intention of capturing the capitol building, they razed it to the ground using C4 plastic explosive. The Emperors troops relaid the good news to the Emperor himself as well as the armies of Black Attack and Hosky who where acting as support troops if the Emperors finist where to fail. Now the armies of The Trade Federation turned towards the remaining resisting nations of Elites Empire and Tonitia. Knox Ice Shelf launched blitzkrieg attacks on the nation of Elites Empire later in the early September hours. This stage of the battle took less than an hour. Very quickly the Elites Empire was thrown into anarchy. The combined Federate forces proved too much for the defending nations. But greater forces where at work here than even Federate leaders where aware. Officials of several major alliances where called in, as the actions of The Trade Federation where deemed "rouge" by EliteGuardian7, leader of the Elites Empire. Many leaders of several alliances where called in to an undisclosed location to discuss peace. A cease-fire was declared and within the time of several hours the Legion and ODN over saw the signing of a treaty to end the conflict. The aftermath saw the departure of Elborraor, a member of The Trade Federation, because he feared the conflict would escalate into a full-fledged war. During the peace talks, after the cease-fire was declared and the Emperor of The Trade Federation signed the Peace Treaty, a Tomahawk missile was fire at the nation of Knox Ice Shelf. The missile was traced back to Elites Empire and the war was reignited. For another two days several nations of The Trade Federation, including Knox Ice Shelf and Kaiser Jurgen III of Imperial Germany, continued to decimate the nations of Bayern and Elites Empire. The casualties in the defending nations where immense and the peace talks where resumed. On September 3, 2006 the Legion over saw the end of the war when the leaders of both sides signed the treaty. The aftermath of the war has been historically a questionable one. Such conclusions are always drawn when there is even some doubt about the initial causes. Although both sides blamed the other for the start of the conflict, a small group of neutral nations began to speculate that the causes of the conflict were due to bitter hatred between Kaiser Jurgen III, leader of Imperial Germany, and Ludwig II, leader of Bayern. It is critical to note that what the TTF called "Preemptive strikes" ultimately lead to many neutral nations developing sympathies for the Imperial Guard, and some speculate that those nations may have entered the war on the side of the Imperial Guard had the conflict not come to an end when it did. From the historical vantage point, however, this war has been proven to be rather insignificant compared to the larger conflicts of the time, and therefore has not received much study before now. Charter of The Trade Federation Article I: Purpose and Declaration The Alliance of Trade, and Finance, is also otherwise known as The Trade Federation. The Trade Federation is a Black Sphere Alliance. The Trade Federation is based on helping others more on the Financial side, rather than Militarially. We value mainly Conservative views on increasing the Economy, and also in the increase of Military Might. Article II: Politics The Trade Federation has a Head of State, (The Founder), and a Chancellor, which is followed by The Imperial Senate. The number of Senators in The Trade Federation is determined by the overall number of Members in the Trade Federation. (4 Members = 1 Senator). The Head of State's, or Emperor's Vote counts as 5 Normal Votes, a Chancellors Vote counts a 3 Votes, and The Senators Votes count as 1 each. The Head of State, or Emperor can not be removed, however The Imperial Senate can Vote on the Increase of how much The Head of States Votes count as, but The Head of States Votes can only icrease and can not drop below 5. This allows the senate to give the Emperor Veto powers in times of crisis. Article III: Rights and Obligations Members of The Trade Federation are entitled to certain rights granted by the organization and bound by certain obligations and initial requirements. Rights # First and foremost; a member of The Trade Federation is entitled to the protection and respect of the Federation, and can expect aid to be approved in times of war. This right is forfeited if the nation in question acts without the approval and justification of the alliance. # Any Member in The Trade Federation has the option of running for Senator, or Chancellor. To become a Senator, you must be one of the most Voted Members for The Senators Position. Requirements and Obligations # Team Color Must Be Black. # Members of The Trade Federation are expected to follow the orders and respect the decisions of the Emperor and The Federation. Therefore, Trade Federates are required to provide Aid to fellow Federates in times of War. Article IV: Foreign Policy The Trade Federation is a very Diplomatic Alliance, Diplomacy is our first option in Cybernations. If Diplomacy can not change anything, and if it is out of the question, War and Military Might must be our secondary option. The Trade Federation will always honor Pacts and Alliances it makes with other Alliances, and hopes other Alliances do the same. Article V: War and Justice For Diplomacy to be truly effective, it is imperative that The Trade Federation does not allow individual members to attack Nations without the authentication and approval of The Head of State, or Emperor, but if the Nation is a Enemy Nation, The Head of State, or Emperor needs not to give any answer, for War against Enemies of The Trade Federation or its Allies must be removed. If a nation chooses to act on its own against any Non-Enemy Nation, it can expect to receive no Aid for the particular conflict in question, and a warning not to let it happen again. Repeat offenders will risk of explusion. + Enemies of The Trade Federation The nemesis of The Trade Federation is the alliance of The Imperial Guard. The Imperial Guard currently has five members and one nuclear weapon which is owned by Mandalore. Currently The Trade Federation has placed a bounty on the members of The Imperial Guard. This goes out to any nation that will wage war on a member of The Imperial Guard. The reward is an undisclosed amount of currency. The amount will varry depending on the member you wage war on and how successful you military actions have been. Nations of The Imperial Guard: * Mandalore * Fighterfront * Tonitia * Elites Empire External links * The Offical Trade Federation Forum Category:Alliances Category:Black team alliances